bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira's Play
This article, , is a short one-shot featuring some of the history of Akira Nakamura, Fujimoto Nakamura, Shiori Nakamura and Rosuto Shiba; with the first as the point-of-view character. ---- It hadn’t been a great week. First he and Rosuto where faced with a hundred different questions regarding the attempt on the Queen and Kaede’s life and then there had been the attack itself! Akira had literally just stepped out of the integration room an hour or so ago and what made things worse is that the attack could’ve been prevented. He wasn’t supposed to know but apparently some of the guards had been found sleeping at their post. “Brother!” Akira looked up to his brother Fujimoto waving at him in the distance. Fujimoto was lean of build just like Akira himself but was more muscular than wiry. The brothers also shared hair colours though again Akira’s had a slight silvery tinge whilst Fujimoto’s was entirely silver. Today Fujimoto wore his usual summer yukuta with his right arm exposed to the air showing the black shirt beneath. “We heard you had been released.” Fujimoto greeted. “You had us worried.” “Sorry.” Akira answered, shrugging. “I should have sent word. What did I miss?” “You missed a lot!” He was used to her sneaking up on him by now… but even so it didn’t lessen his jump any. Shiori, his older sister, had always had that effect on him. He turned around to greet her and welcomed her with a resounding high-five! As usual Shiori was her tomboyish self. She wore her short cut blonde hair swept to the side and her light blue eyes posed a question. Are you alright? He nodded in the affirmative. “Apparantly,” Fujimoto continued on, “Shuhen Kohai has raised a rebellion on Chrono Island. He declared Kaede unfit for rule and hopes to usurp the throne himself.” To his credit Akira didn’t bat an eyelid at all in surprise or shock. “He’s hoping to get the nobility on Chrono Island on his side.” Akira noted as he quickly connected the dots. “Failing that he’ll probably target Quest Island in the hopes of subverting the Jōren.” That’s what he would’ve done. Chrono Island represented Heisekai’s economy as it was home to the majority of the nobility and their families, not to mention their personal enterprises. Quest Island, on the other hand, was where the Jōren kept their main headquarters. On a whole they answered to the 2nd Division of the Shuten but it was a well known fact that the offices of the Jōren usually ran themselves. If Shuhen had so quickly staked a claim of rebellion then it was safe to assume that he had people in key locations, not to mention a good deal of people willing to back him if he done so. “What about Kaede?” Akira asked. “I trust she’s been kept safe?” “There have been two further assassination attempts in the last six hours.” Shiori revealed, whispering. “Both of which where easily prevented by that Rosuto fellow you get on so well with.” Fujimoto added. “I don’t know where you found him… but he’s definitely skilled. I hear he’s got every noble in the realm fuming about his steadfast refusal to even let anyone through Kaede’s door.” Akira couldn’t help but picture Rosuto throwing some hapless fool out the nearest window and, now that he had the image in his head, he hoped it came true. It would certainly brighten his mood a great deal. “So what’s the plan?” Akira asked his siblings. “We are going to put together a team!” Shiori exclaimed. “One we were hoping Rosuto would join; at your urging.” Fujimoto revealed. “I’ll agree to it only if we bring Shiro and Hiei as well.” Akira answered. “I don’t like this at all. I mean, if Shuhen wanted the throne that badly, there’s better ways to go about it.” “Or maybe he just wants to shake things up a bit to keep us all guessing?” Akira turned along with his brother and sister as none other than Rosuto Shiba appeared before them! He had his Zanpakutō and Zanku close to-hand and judging by his look he was far from happy. In fact… he looked a hairsbreadth away from committing bloody murder. And where had he gotten the chest plate from!? He looked ready to march into battle! “Explain,” Fujimoto said. “Please, Fujimoto, you aren’t that stupid.” Rosuto replied. “What Rosuto’s saying,” Akira interjected, “is that Shuhen wouldn’t have made a formal declaration of rebellion without good reason. In fact… it plays right into his hands to do so. The more unrest he creates the more doubt will arise regarding the Princess’s suitability to become Queen in the stead of her comatose mother.” “That’s the master stroke.” Shiori said. “Once the people turn against her they’ll naturally flock to Shuhen’s banner. He’ll have defeated her by turning the people against her; which would be much better than claiming the throne in the wake of an assassination, where doubts could easily be cast upon him.” Fujimoto looked a little confused. “But then that begs the question: who’s trying to kill the Princess?” Fujimoto noted. “Sort that team.” Rosuto ordered. “I’m going to see about flushing out Shuhen. I met the guy once at one of those banquets. He was like a bloody viper; more so than any of the nobility in that room. If he isn’t a warrior then I’m not a Shiba.” “Don’t do anything rash- In fact… go wild.” Akira said. End. Next Story >.